


A Rainbow Unknown

by WaywardDesertKnight



Series: Saint Seiya pairings from a hat, Gold Saints Edition [4]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Saints in Arda, Frottage, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Set during the Silmarillion, discussion of sexual fantasies, headcanons abound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7633135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardDesertKnight/pseuds/WaywardDesertKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camus awakens to find Aiolos in his bed. A discussion of events past and future unfolds. Also Aiolos is an amazing kisser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rainbow Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Second installment of my side of this challenge, and the first that's not flat out pwp.
> 
> Quick overview of this AU, the Wall of Lamentation is destroyed. Most of the Gold Saints plus Shion end up on the Helcaraxë and run into Fingolfin's host. Saga, Kanon, Aphrodite, and Deathmask are in Beleriand getting help for their issues.
> 
> Also headcanon stuff discussed: Saga is a sound->color synesthete and Camus is red/green colorblind (both protonopia and deuteranopia).

Camus eyes fluttered open as another howl of wind cut through the frigid ice bridge. The now quintuply reinforced tent held fast against it as well as kept out a chunk of the chill. If not for the warm body half atop him, Camus might take the chance for a swim. Until he remembered that this was a blizzard on the Helcaraxë.

“Morning sleepyhead!” Came a disturbingly cheerful greeting.

His head lolled around to find Aiolos, grinning at him, and he realized the Sagittarius Saint was the culprit holding him captive. “Why are you here?”

“You jumped into the water to save a couple of hunters who got too close to a hole. But you were half asleep and forgot to put your Cloth on.” Aiolos flicked him on the forehead gently, “you’re lucky you run cold to begin with. The rest of us would have died from frostbite. Been about three whatever we decided on the term for days is, or are we still just using hours?”

“Hours… I take it it was your turn for resuscitation duty.” Camus shifted around, feeling much better now that he was awake.

“Yeah, Milo passed out,” at Camus’s startled look, Aiolos pressed a hand to his chest, “he’s been going overboard with the hypothermia prevention efforts. Master Shion has Shura looking after him, besides the march halted until the storm passes anyway. So I drew the lot to come take care of you.”

“I-I see,” he settled back into the bedroll and furs. “Shura will take good care of him… He’s kinder and more responsible than he lets on.”

“Oh?”

“During the assault by Hades on Sanctuary… Shaka sealed the senses of myself, Saga, and Shura, but trying to divide his technique between the three of us served as good cover to get us to Athena to complete our mission.” Camus recalled, “Shura still had a little of his voice, I had my ears, and Saga had his eyes.”

Aiolos nodded slowly, his head resting against Camus’s chest, nominally to check that there had been no lasting internal damage, but mostly because it was there. “You ended up psychically sharing your senses?”

“Yes, mostly Saga and I, Shura’s never been the most adept at the psychic arts, and we could still communicate telepathically.” He sighed, “seeing through Saga’s eyes… It was the most intimate experience of my life…”

“What was it like?” The archer nuzzled against him, and Camus’s hand lifted, running through the short, dark curls rhythmically.

“Everything was vibrant… I had no idea there were even colors like that. I’m so used to browns and blues, or what I’ve come to understand they are, that it was honestly terrifying. And when he used my hearing, did you know he sees colors when he hears things. If we hadn’t been almost to the end of our time, I would have lost myself in it… Even with the great hole in his Cosmo, he still had plenty of passion, and love, and I-” Camus cut off, as a thin tear trickled down the corner of his face, and also because Aiolos had kissed him.

“Sounds like someone’s got a crush.” Aiolos whispered against his mouth. “Y’know… Maybe I was too hasty turning down Saga’s confession.” He sat back a little, “but you’re also really attractive, and listening you waxing poetic, gods I just want you. Is that alright?”

“I- uh-” Camus blinked, on the one hand this was Aiolos, built like the gods had collaborated and made physical perfection. For all that he lacked in experience, the Aquarius Saint’s mind was quite capable on its own in the fantasy department. On the other was this considered a betrayal of a. His own feelings, and b. Of Saga? “Slow down, explain yourself. What are you suggesting? And be explicit.”

“I’m suggesting you and I get together, you’re handsome, and poetic, and I think you’d be a good lay to boot. We find Saga, I patch things up with him, you tell him you want to fuck him til the cows come home and we all three are a thing!” Aiolos beamed.

Camus found himself pestered by the thought that this plan wasn’t even half-baked so much as the ingredients had never left the cupboards. On the other Aiolos’s enthusiasm was infectious, and he found himself wanting to trust in that optimism. Perhaps it was that trait which both Aiolos and Seiya shared that drew people to them and inspired them. His thoughts took a turn for the depressing as he thought to Hyôga and his friends still struggling through the Underworld. At least until Aiolos’s mouth latched onto his neck and started to nibble.

“Mmm, Aiolos…” Camus’s eyes fell shut, one hand lifted to tangle in the brown curls.

“So,” his hips wiggled, as the Aquarius Saint pulled him, Aiolos’s elbows bracketed his head. “What sorts of fantasies have you had about Saga?”

“Um, is this going to sound weird?”

“Try me,” Aiolos kissed his cheek.

“N-Nous faison l’amour et-” at the confusion on the Sagittarius Saint’s face, Camus realized he had lapsed into French. “I-I want him in me, but, um, sharing his senses again… Feeling his own enjoyment, a-and sharing mine.” He confessed, embarrassed.

“Oooh, that is one I hadn’t ever considered before. Want to hear one of mine with you two?” He offered, biting at the Aquarius Saint’s neck and sucking at the skin.

Still blushing, Camus nodded, his breath hitched at the attention lavished on his neck. “Very well.”

“I want one of you fucking me while I suck the other off. Also congratulations on making French sound even sexier.” The man atop him said, punctuating the statements with a roll of his hips.

The Aquarius Saint gasped, his hands clutched at Aiolos’s broad back, pressing his face into the crook of the archer’s neck. For his part, the Sagittarius Saint, rolled his hips again, and Camus moaned, quiet and low in his chest, “Aiolos…”

“Have you ever done this before?” He asked, shifting so he could cup one slender cheek with a hand.

His head shook, grey eyes met green, “no. I mean Milo propositioned me a couple of times, but I wasn’t much interested, too self-absorbed with purging my emotions and my responsibilities as a Saint…”

“Ah,” Aiolos nodded and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Should I wait until you’re recovered enough then to give you a proper sexual crash course?”

“I should be fine,” Camus clung to him, “as long as it’s a position that isn’t too strenuous.”

“Sex is exercise,” the Sagittarius Saint countered, “and you will get quite the workout.”


End file.
